


Long Weekend

by CaseyBenSullivan, weekendgothgirl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M, Passion, Sensation Play, deaf!Mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyBenSullivan/pseuds/CaseyBenSullivan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey comes home to Gerard for a long weekend from work. <i>Warnings:</i> alternating points of view, porn without plot, colorful briefs, and old-timey headphones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by LJ user weekendgothgirl.
> 
> Originally published on AO3 on June 27, 2012. Publication date given indicates original publishing date on LiveJournal.

Mikey steps out of the car, fiddling with his hearing aids so they fit more comfortably in his ears. He imagines that this is what earbuds are like for most people, based on his experience watching Gerard and others adjust the devices in and around their ears. It makes Mikey smile to himself, knowing that he shares something like that with the hearing community. He's not ashamed of his deafness, but it makes him feel left out sometimes.

Without the hearing aids, he's about 80% deaf in his left ear and 90% in the right. With them in, his hearing improves to about 40%, compared to 10% and 20%. It might not sound like much to most people, but to Mikey, it means he can hear 2 or 3 times better.

He grabs the cardboard Starbucks tray and brings it to the door, balancing it against his hip with one hand so he can unlock the door with the other. Mikey nudges his way in, careful to close and lock the door completely. He doesn't hear much of anything, just a calming hum that means the world is going on around him.

He finds Gerard in the small office they share, hunched over the computer with his thick headphones on. It's the style of about 20 years ago, but that's one of the things Mikey loves about him. Gerard is old school.

Mikey doesn't say anything; instead, he announces his arrival by sliding the cardboard tray of coffees onto the computer desk, pushing it up against Gerard's arm. Mikey grins at the way Gerard visibly startles, dropping his hands to Gerard's shoulders and giving them a soothing rub.

After feeling his heart get back into its normal rhythm, Gerard pulls his headphones from his head and tries to glare at Mikey as he throws them on the desk. It doesn't last long, he's never been able to stay mad at Mikey and it helps that he came bearing coffee.

Gerard smiles up at Mikey and stretches a little under his hands as his muscles relax. Mikey's just too damn good with his hands, not that he'd ever say that was a bad thing.

Mikey meets Gerard's eyes and grins. He snatches Gerard's headphones from the desk and puts them on his own head. He can hear a vague thumping, a rhythm that vibrates through his ears and makes him bob his head. It doesn't help him determine what Gerard's listening to, but it's enough for Mikey to enjoy it.

Placing his hands back on Gerard's shoulders, he administers a slightly heavier massage than before, while leaning over Gerard's shoulder to look at what's on the computer monitor. Mikey recognizes one of Gerard's favorite websites - a page devoted to up-and-coming graphic novelists. Gerard has submitted his work to them about thirty times, and has actually shown up on the site twice. Gerard wants to make it on his own, not keep working for the soul-sucking corporation that's paying the bills these days.

"That one of your friends?" he asks, pointing at the graphic comic strip on the screen. Gerard has a few favorite artists, two of whom he knows personally - Frank Iero and Ray Toro. Their styles are abrasively different from each other, but Mikey can never remember which work is whose.

Gerard relaxes into Mikey's grip, smiling at the way Mikey looks with the headphones on and nods. He'd been checking the site again to see if they'd put up any more of his work. He's glad that Ray's being featured again, he has a unique style that's fresh and he deserves some recognition. Even if it's only on this site for now.

Gerard sighs under his breath as Mikey eases his tired muscles, he just wants to get his work out there for others to see.

Mikey feels the subtle tension and release of muscle that means Gerard is sighing, and responds with a firm squeeze to Gerard's shoulders. It's meant to be reassuring, and Mikey's sure it is, but it gives him ideas. So many ideas of how he'd like to grip Gerard's shoulders, his hair, feel his body all over.

One more squeeze, a prelude to taking his hands from Gerard's shoulders. Mikey takes off the headphones for a second, putting them back on Gerard's head so that he won't be able to hear the swish of fabric when Mikey pulls off his shirt and drops it to the floor. He quickly skins out of his jeans and then tugs Gerard's wheeled chair back, bringing Gerard along with it.

Gerard looks around confused when he feels his chair being pulled back. Sensing Mikey move he follows him with his eyes and bites at his lip and grins as he's pulled back.

Grinning, Mikey sits on Gerard's computer desk, blocking the screen and pulling Gerard closer with his feet. Pleased with himself, he takes the headphones back and puts them over his ears again, smiles all over as he grabs Gerard's face and pulls him up for a deep, spontaneous kiss. He's already a little hard, turned on for no particular reason other than that Gerard is so close. The taste of his mouth drives Mikey a little crazy, getting him lost in the kiss.

Gerard laughs and shakes his head as Mikey takes the headphones back and places them over his ears. He isn't sure why Mikey's wearing the headphones right now but whatever makes him happy. Then Gerard isn't really thinking, Mikey's lips are on his and he gets lost in the kiss. He leans forward and wraps his arms around Mikey, reveling in the warm, soft skin beneath his hands rather than clothing.

"Mmm. Mmm... mmmv." Mikey moans freely into his brother's mouth, always eager to share his delight with what's happening between them. The music in his ears is helping, a lighter, more energetic beat now, vibrating the plastic already in his ears.

There's nothing he likes better than having his hands on Gerard, except when Gerard has his hands on him. Mikey shifts where he's sitting, attempting to flatten out the material of his boxers, pushing out the wrinkles in the fabric so it's not lumping up against his skin. Mikey lets out a sound that's half-huff, half-groan as the front of his boxers rubs against his hard dick, the flesh extra sensitive now that he's turned on.

Gerard pulls away slowly and stands before Mikey, he feels overdressed so he tugs his t-shirt up and over his head. He lets the shirt drop to the floor and captures Mikey's gaze as he slowly undoes his belt and fly, before tugging them down and off. Throwing them over his shoulder he grins, sliding his hands up Mikey's chest and kissing him again. He tastes of coffee, mint and Mikey. He groans happily into his mouth and pushes against Mikey as much as he can.

Mikey pulls off the headphones, tossing them onto the desk as he slides off the hard surface to stand fully against his brother, their hard dicks grinding through their underwear. Mikey's plan had been for Gerard to suck him off from his position at the desk, but this is just as good. Soon it's going to be better.

"I love you in red," he growls happily, reaching down to pluck at the elastic fabric of Gerard's briefs. Gerard always wears the brightest of colors for his underwear, and Mikey loves it. It's such an expression of the dynamism that is his brother, all black part of the time and all explosion of colors at other times. Sometimes, he's both at the same time. It's part of the reason Gerard fascinates Mikey so.

Gerard licks his lips and smiles as he trails his hand down to stroke at the fabric of Mikey's boxers. "Just like I love you in blue." He nips at Mikey's lip gently; Mikey's always been a little more reserved than him at times and it's something that Gerard likes to push the boundaries of.

Mikey can't hear Gerard's voice, but he knows he's saying something by the way Gerard's lips brush against his skin. The contact sends a happy shiver through his body, bringing his hips forward to grind more insistently against Gerard.

They nip at each other's lips and rock lazily against one another for awhile, the slow tease making the buildup of arousal even more intense. He walks Gerard backwards until he's up against a wall, kissing his brother roughly and rubbing up against him more insistently, if no more quickly. He's not sure where he wants this to go but he knows that he loves the growing anticipation, the need increasing and spreading through his body and the only thing he does about it is titillate both himself and Gerard. A blowjob, a handjob, a fuck... he's not entirely sure that he wants any of those right now. He just wants skin pressed against skin, natural friction heightening the sensation for both of them.

Gerard gladly lets Mikey control where they go, all he wants to do is to touch, to feel, to sense Mikey.

He has one hand against the wall, the cool of the bricks seeping into his skin and relieving the heat throbbing though him. His other hand's splayed against the small of his brother's back so he can press against him harder and he pinches at the flesh beneath his fingers, wanting to feel Mikey.

The pinch ignites Mikey, his hips thrusting suddenly and violently against Gerard's as he kisses him more fiercely, then bites down from Gerard's mouth to the crook of his neck. He starts working up a bruise on Gerard's pale skin. He's focused completely on the hot flesh under his mouth and against his crotch, scraping his nails roughly across Gerard's ass through the fabric of his underwear.

It's like a chemical reaction, Mikey's sudden change in intesity sparking Gerard's own change. His mouth is open and he pants hotly into the air as Mikey bites at him, his cock throbs and he thrusts hard against Mikey while dragging his blunt nails up along his back. He scratches along his shoulder blades before dropping down again to knead at the flesh of his hips and ass. All the time thrusting and grinding against Mikey and feeling the delicious pain/pleasure of Mikey's mouth.

So much skin and so little time - time before he comes, anyway, because technically, they have _days_ to explore one another. Mikey gnaws and sucks at Gerard's neck, loving the sounds that vibrate through his brother's throat, the sharp pain of blunt fingernails scraping the skin across his back. Mikey slams his hand flat against the wall, overwhelmed by the feeling of need and power coursing through his body. No one can make him feel like this except Gerard. Gerard doesn't even have to _try_.

Gerard has his head tipped back against the wall as Mikey's hand slams into it, making him jump a little. He drags his head up and kisses and nips against any avaliable part of Mikey's skin. He slides his hands down Mikey's back softly this time before slipping them past the waistband and into his boxers, his fingers scraping and pinching at the skin.

He's so turned on he can't think straight. There's so much sensation and his skin feels hot and tight and wrong as he tingles all over. Anywhere Mikey touches him burns, and he just wants to fall apart beneath his careful, clever hands.

Mikey can't think of anything but coming. He lifts his face up, pressing his cheek against Gerard's, Gerard's hair sticking to his cheek and nose while his own hair hangs wetly over his forehead. Bracing himself against the wall with both hands, Mikey thrusts and rocks against Gerard, picking up speed as adrenaline courses through his body and finally, finally, he comes. The explosion starts in his groin, heat spreading through his body as fast as lightning as he sprays cum into his boxers, the thick warm fluid coating his cock in a few short bursts.

Pulling back, Mikey keeps his hands braced against the wall, pinning Gerard in place with nothing more than the heated look in his eyes. "Get yourself off," he gasps in between heavy breaths, not touching Gerard anywhere. Gerard doesn't have anywhere to go, though. He can't escape Mikey's intense gaze.

Gerard swallows hard, caught in Mikey's gaze and unable to move for a long moment. Finally he pushes his hand past the waistband of his briefs, gasping as his fingertips brush his cock gently. Curling his fingers around himself, he presses his back against the wall and tips his head as he starts to stroke himself.

It's not going to take long at all, he can feel how close he is already and he whines long and loud.

Mikey's breathing is still heightened, his gaze focused on Gerard's face even though most of the action is below the waist. He loves watching Gerard's face when he gets himself off, the way his skin strains and tightens, eyelids fluttering almost closed when he tilts his back, lips forming a groan as he comes.

Mikey feels like he can hear the slap of skin against skin along with the rough cadence of Gerard's breathing, but he knows that's all in his head. His hearing aids aren't _that_ good. But at least he can experience the sight of his brother when he comes, the puff of his breath against Mikey's lips and the change of the smell in the room when Gerard finally comes. Secretly, Mikey thinks that might be even better than being able to hear.

Gerard's hand twitches against the wall, nails scraping the paint as he rubs the head of his cock. He bites down on his lip and groans, his knees are like jelly and he grabs hold of Mikey's arm. With effort he pulls his head up and looks into Mikey's eyes. With one last twist of his wrist and drag of his thumb, Gerard's coming hard over his fist. He moans as his hips jerk and then slam back into the wall.

The moment Gerard comes, Mikey feels it as though he's experiencing his own second orgasm. He presses his forehead to Gerard's now, gazing deep into his eyes. In moments like this, they feel bonded; it's as though they're one person in two bodies. Heat flares in the few places their bodies are in contact, a slow fire spreading through his limbs.

Gerard pants against Mikey, enjoying the moment. He knows that no one could ever be as close to each other as they are.

Once his breathing calms, Gerard smiles and captures Mikeys lips in a slow kiss. He knows they should move, that they should get cleaned up but he's just too content.

Mikey lets his eyes slip closed, savoring the slow and sensual kiss. He brings his hand up to cup Gerard's jaw, thumb and forefinger spread in opposite directions, the rest of his fingers curling softly, then firmly, around the side of Gerard's neck. It's a warning and a promise, a preview of the roughness he wants to continue during his long weekend from work.

Gerard slides his fingers along Mikey's cheekbone before trailing down to Mikey's chest. He taps against his chest above his heart, his okay and his excitement of what's to come. He's never been scared of Mikey being rough.

Mikey makes a small noise against Gerard's lips, low and full of satisfaction. He squeezes once and then lets his hand slide down to Gerard's chest, deepening the kiss as he presses his palm over Gerard's chest and then flicks his finger over the nipple. There's so much more to come, but he's content to put the urgency on the back burner for now.


End file.
